


"he's pressed against me from shoulder to ankle; i am his and he is mine."

by mikronicos



Series: the aces up our collective sleeves [8]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gay, I love them so much, M/M, ie literally just wanted fluff and live for cuddles so, non-sexual cuddles are my asexual jam, son - Freeform, the fluffiest, this is so gay, we stan soft boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21643939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikronicos/pseuds/mikronicos
Summary: virgil and roman are soft together. there's literally nothing else to say.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Series: the aces up our collective sleeves [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1504196
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68





	"he's pressed against me from shoulder to ankle; i am his and he is mine."

**Author's Note:**

> not feeling great, wrote this

There are legs tangled in his and an arm thrown carelessly around his waist. Another hand cups Virgil's cheek. 

Roman's pressed against him from shoulder to ankle, and he's breathing in his scent. It's something like roses and cinnamon and dusty stone, faint but heady in its richness. 

Virgil's hand is tangled in Roman's hair and he can feel his chest rising and falling with each soft breath that fills the quiet air. His eyes are closed and unmarred with black.

Virgil isn't sure how long he lies there, reveling in the sensation of Roman and _not_ _going to leave you alone_ before a pair of lips burns against his cheek. Another in the corner of his eye. A kiss dropped gently onto the side of his nose. One more in the dimple of the smile spreading across his face.

It's only when soft lips press against his that he opens his eyes, blinking in confusion. He kisses back after a moment, and then they separate and Virgil feels like his heart is about to burst out of his chest. Roman's eyes are bright and gleaming and so, so full of _love_ that he can barely breathe through the blush pinking his cheeks.

Virgil tightens his grip around Roman's waist and presses a lazy, open-mouthed kiss to Roman's waiting lips. Their kisses are sloppy and sleepy and so full of this lazy, surefire love that Virgil's body is full of butterflies. 

Virgil kisses him for what feels like hours, then pulls back to watch Roman's flushed face. His eyes are closed and his hair is wild and Virgil thinks that he's never loved Roman more.

Virgil moves his hand to cup Roman's face, watching him sigh with contentment as the pad of his thumb strokes gently along his cheek.

"I love you," he whispers, then grins delightedly as Roman's face flushes crimson and flowers burst out of thin air. He has a habit of conjuring flowers when he gets blushy and flustered. Virgil speaks from experience.

"I love you too, darkling," Roman mutters softly after a quiet moment, then moves forward to capture Virgil's lips with his own.


End file.
